


Two Birds; One Bucky

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [118]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Flirting, Happy Ending, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Bucky's sidelined from an important mission with an injury, but it's alright. All he has to do is flirt his way past this nurse and destroy his medical file. No problem for a Howling Commando, right?





	Two Birds; One Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).

Bucky was sidelined, and it was going to drive him crazy. His team was about to go on one of their most important missions to date and he was stuck in a medical camp with crushed ribs.

The worst part was that they had already healed.

Crushed ribs could be a lethal injury, for a normal guy. In Bucky’s case, when he’d coughed up blood and had trouble breathing, the men had taken him to the camp medic despite his protests. No one but Steve knew about his rapid healing, and they didn’t want the secret getting out.

“You can fake an amazing recovery,” Steve had told him quietly, sitting beside hit cot in a crowded med tent. He’d checked around to make sure no one was in earshot before continuing. “You don’t need to be on this mission. Treat it like a vacation.”

Bucky glared, mostly because he  _ wanted _ to be on this mission,  _ wanted _ to be the one to take Zola prisoner after everything he’d done to the men and to Bucky personally, but also because of Steve’s shit-eating grin. The one that said he was enjoying finally getting Bucky back for years of making Steve stay in bed while he insisted he was okay.

There was no way he was going to make it to the Commando’s mission. No, Bucky’s new mission was to steal the x-ray images they’d taken of his chest. Then, tomorrow morning, he could charm some doctor into believing that he hadn’t been so bad as all that when he’d first come in.

Except, there was no way into the records room other than going past this nurse.

On a normal day, Bucky wouldn’t be trying to get by this nurse, he’d be trying to get her attention. With raven black hair and bright red lips, this dame wore the nurse’s outfit like it was worth a thousand bucks. If it weren’t the middle of the night, Bucky was sure she’d have soldiers tripping over their feet trying to get her attention. But as it was, she was going through charts quietly by the light of a single small lamp.

Well, maybe he could hit two birds with one stone.

Bucky opened another button on his light jacket so that the wrapping over his ribs was visible, put on his most sympathetic smile, and stepped into the room.

  
  
  
  


When Steve and the Commandos rolled back into the medical camp two days after the successful mission to capture Zola, they got the hero’s welcome they expected- but also, a surprise. After giving their debriefs, the whole team tromped into the camp lock-up to have a laugh at Bucky’s expense.

Considering they were in a medical camp, the lock-up was a small room off the clerk’s office. A beautiful woman was sitting just outside the door, talking to Barnes through the small window while doing some paperwork on her lap. None of them were very surprised to see that Bucky had managed to charm a nurse from inside a locked room. 

“There’s my team,” Bucky said when he saw them. The nurse turned and hurried to her feet. 

“Captain… everyone…” She blushed. “I’m so sorry about this. I wouldn’t have reported Sergeant Barnes for theft if I’d know it was-” she stepped closer and hushed her voice, “-a mission to combat Hydra.”

One of the Commandos snickered and another shushed him. Steve cleared his throat.

“That’s alright, ma’am,” he told her. “Could I speak to my sergeant?”

“Of course. And...” she stepped close to Steve while the other Commandos moved aside for her. “I destroyed the file, of course.”

The nurse stopped by the doorway to look over her shoulder and wink. “See you later, Sergeant.”

“I’ll catch you up!” Bucky called.

He flashed a small piece of paper at them through the window of the makeshift cell, along with a look of such intense smugness that the other Commandos immediately started hooting.

Steve just shook his head. That was Bucky, all right.


End file.
